parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Valley Family Church
Description Valley Family Church is a growing church in Southwest, MI. Our vision is simple: we exist so people get it! (For more about Our Mission, Our Vision and Our Code - click these links.) We have found that when we combine culturally relevant methods with the timeless gospel - lives are dramatically changed! Valley Family Church is a multi-generational church where the word of faith is taught and the spirit of faith is caught. We are committed to helping the lost get saved and the saved get victory! VFC was founded by Pastors Jeff and Beth Jones, a husband-and-wife team who share a passion for the local church. Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=efjuRIXJsps 0:58 Harlem Shake - VOX Encounter Conference 1.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DRO7KXLs3kE 2:08 Easter 2013 Recap 66 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oZf25IR8uzM 2:22 2013 Recap 65 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=npS_9DbEsP0 0:52 Get a Grip Testimony 41 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AeJ8CT6J_sc 1:01 Easter 2014 Recap 79 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uNOzxGZ3em4 2:31 Memorial Day Tribute 64 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0O_TcX6OvrU 2:58 The World's Best Kept Secret - 7 Basics 285 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iWUPrrMYg0g 2:12 Honoring America 284 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wFZnkMrx_QQ 1:04 Self(ie) Promo 641 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C9wxFJ7A0Y8 0:57 Love Week Recap 114 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RPbSCKraAcM 1:06 Trunk or Treat Promo 2014 5.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AnRTh5DrJGE 6:22 Where Do Babies Go When They Die? 61 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WASC94da0TI 31:06 Why Do Bad Things Happen? 52 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mT6yRtkfzyI 1:00 What About Cremation? 50 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k2s49gNFXwI 24:29 How Do You Explain Evolution & The Dinosaurs? 202 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Md1AFynol-E 42:35 Are We Living In The End Times? 199 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qfa0yvyss_8 11:34 How Do I Live Without Fear? 37 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rfMD1aN6fT0 8:51 What Do The Final Judgements Look Like? 38 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OZNOnklPDWU 10:10 How Can I Know God's Will? 56 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VncCsTGIpog 5:26 What About "Once Saved, Always Saved"? 68 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m8uv4V8LZZo 3:00 Do Science & The Bible Contradict Eachother? 399 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tNBeCzD13n0 2:22 Does A Christian Who Commits Suicide Go To Heaven? 1.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BivGRU0l26o 3:32 Why Do Ungodly People Prosper While Godly People Struggle? 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFTY-1NxM-c 4:22 The Way Live 7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GV6mKzoS1Qs 1:16 A Great Light - Valley Family Church Christmas 2014 Promo 2.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ixSqnLBVBfo 1:54 Valley Family Church 2014 Recap 446 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MQl6M3gFt5M 3:05 10 Signs Of A Healthy Church Recap 175 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ajjpIpYEV1I 1:45 What's Your Story Recap 37 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CGuthLliLZ8 1:23 Getting a Grip on the Basics Testimonies 111 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OurCr5A-DMk 2:49 Harris Family - Daniel Plan Story 364 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-N3_96Zakls 1:41 Get a Grip Testimony: Theresa 48 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6zEunIWV9sI 0:44 Get a Grip Testimony: Dennis 88 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=spRB_N_Ensg 2:06 Get a Grip Testimony: Ian and Amber Salo 65 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2aoYGsGr9wk 37:57 The Daniel Plan Part 4: Fitness - Pastor Jeff Jones 747 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hc6tKKbPZcA 44:31 The Daniel Plan Part 3: Food - Pastor Jeff Jones 330 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5-65QO7d3GE 36:08 The Daniel Plan Part 2: Faith - Pastor Jeff Jones 387 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_F4-oNTLcyU 44:19 The Daniel Plan Part 1: Introduction - Pastor Jeff Jones 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zXI4wN3AG8 1:09 V'Oscars Comedy Opener 297 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JyGOpJ6gW2Y 3:57 V'Oscars Appreciation Video 437 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H4zRkT3woG0 1:43 V'Oscars Recap 536 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kz8pJu4G_mo 41:21 The Daniel Plan Part 5: Focus - Pastor Jeff Jones 599 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KeSdshzlGIc 2:56 Ticking Bomb 101 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AG4OND3Esn4 2:23 Easter 2015 Recap 283 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d6GNAsAfTAM 51:52 Easter Sunday at Valley Family Church 2015 986 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tJAMmygN6dE 36:19 The Daniel Plan Part 6: Friends - Pastor Jeff Jones 315 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WdUeMmhLCmw 4:03 Risen Live 2.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CaAcHrHOaLM 44:59 The Holy Spirit - Pastor Gerald Brooks 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kq3-fqobfcY 41:22 Build His House - Scott Wilson 597 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d0DDAJwfda4 43:15 Empowered Part 1: Empowered Words - Pastor Beth Jones 1.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BCuj7DPeYYE 44:28 Empowered Part 2: Empowered Moms - Pastor Beth Jones and Kids 964 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q_f_BijKoXw 2:59 EmPOWERed Conference Recap 464 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GqmssdhBdnw 35:01 Empowered Part 3: Empowered Leaders - Dr. Dave Williams 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dHcDV0jEuc8 3:25 The Bartz - Get Fit Story 61 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1d6xBW1e1Bg 50:21 Empowered Part 5: Empowered Prayer - Pastor Beth Jones 584 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XtgmlcBKM44 44:34 Unseen Part 1: Live for the Rope - Pastor Beth Jones 510 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kMUg7kWFSuU 46:16 Unseen Part 2: 5 Things Heaven Cares About - Pastor Beth Jones 402 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sm1yAxgsar8 43:47 Father's Day Service: Dad, You Got This! - Pastor Jeff Jones 330 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=THvgAvr6GNU 38:28 Unseen Part 3: One Thing No One in Heaven Regrets - Pastor Beth Jones 475 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e1vxT6hFTVM 0:42 Valley Family Church - Joel Osteen 2.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=scdWG3Cr42I 1:25 Love Week 2015 116 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iXg2AvHzoKI 42:04 Jesus: The Absolute Truth In A Relative World - Pastor Beth Jones 652 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J2y6S3aPH5g 43:01 Part 1: Valley U 5 on 5 351 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=18h0UjOyNTw 2:39 The Artman's Valley U Testimony 37 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bKN9Ga3oq0A 2:38 Kelsea Putman Valley U Testimony 110 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5R4kP1Oskf0 42:02 The 3 Essentials - Casey Treat 2.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dp8DHj5bySY 1:14 VFC SecureGive New Account Tutorial 249 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1egw2Hpunz4 40:30 Part 2: Valley U 5 on 5 166 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c4n-RsJhIY8 2:37 Jeff DeLong Valley U Testimony 60 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5xWyj-b5E3w 1:41 Stacy Caudill Valley U Testimony 27 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1jus2ZG63wc 2:03 The Hiss' Valley U Testimony 23 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c5hb1mxAcWE 3:01 Amanda Harrison Valley U Testimony 67 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ci6ogk-7jCw 4:33 The Wiles' Valley U Testimony 13 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m0QfFJwPQ6k 1:40 The Williams' Valley U Testimony 18 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wDYga83dfmw 50:22 Vision Month Part 1: Confidence - Dr Keith Johnson 2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3V_R6ym8guc 1:30 Love Week 2015 Recap 458 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zwCUQ2U8AF4 29:12 Vision Month Part 2: We Belong to Something New - Eric Jones 630 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=amTyRYBZtM8 1:22 VOX Youth 375 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JBr17_fHQ_A 44:49 Vision Month Part 3: Love God, Love People - Pastor Jeff Jones 386 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_iy0_5nyBqc 49:23 Vision Month Part 4: Good or God - John Bevere 2.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l8BnmqstPQU 44:21 Vision Month Part 5: Pastor Jeff Jones 339 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d3In9stxXAk 34:51 Valley Nights 5 on 5 308 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wSyGEA_1xXw 44:32 Game of Thrones Part 3: 6 Most Important Books in the Universe - Pastor Beth Jones 580 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aaltG93y3aw 52:43 Game of Thrones Part 2: What Game, What Throne? Cont. - Pastor Beth Jones 336 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3_LOUm2qPcM 49:28 Game of Thrones Part 1: What Game, What Thrones? - Pastor Beth Jones 757 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F93q8o0YbJw 29:49 Game of Thrones Part 4: 6 Most Important Books In The Universe Cont. - Pastor Beth Jones 541 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lpzr8LzerP4 39:49 Game of Thrones Part 5: Crowns & Treasures - Pastor Beth Jones 512 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nIn7BTvYUZY 44:09 Game of Thrones Part 6: 9 Treasures You Can Store Up In Heaven - Pastor Beth Jones 363 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Idv5vOG1mPg 44:42 Game of Thrones Part 6: Your Questions & Answers - Pastor Beth Jones 467 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iaUe4i_KOSw 40:39 What A Believer Can Do - Apostle Alex Mitala 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9n3rtpcjLVM 39:52 Full Of It Part 1: Faithfulness - Pastor Matt Munson 757 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pBANAQTKXU0 2:16 Game of Thrones Series Recap 42 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZylixXiIgzQ 31:32 Full Of It Part 2: Prideful - Pastor Jeff Jones 530 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3JDT4wfsN9E 34:46 Full Of It Part 3: Blissful - Dr. Greg & Erin Smalley 3.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q2cN1Froqxc 43:25 Full Of It Part 4: Thankful - Pastor Jeff Jones 323 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xnx3YIEJt6s 40:57 Full Of It Part 5: Prayerful - Pastor Jeff Jones 335 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_vvcQIlKSyY 3:47 All Glory Be To Christ - Valley Sessions 20K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HvWXZ1Ad6rw 1:06:05 A Retro Christmas Part 1: Livin' On A Prayer - Pastor Beth Jones 838 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Rq-FO4r9IU 1:14:37 Retro Christmas Part 2: Sweet Home Bethlehama - Pastor Beth Jones 641 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wv8WzI8_d9Y 1:30 Retro Christmas Comedy Sing-along 2015 Recap 229 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rUkSNK3_iaQ 39:56 The Call - Pastor Jeff Jones 502 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xX1ap5EPC7w 0:58 Get a Grip on the Basics Promo 202 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i2Ofm0xZ-tk 3:36 2015 Recap 252 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hf_AmitWGBM 30:53 Why I Know Part 1: There is a God - Pastor Jeff Jones 558 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YwcBlGTlxiU 1:08 Get a Grip on the Basics Testimony - Kevin Stelzer 49 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yyyPJbTW8as 41:00 Why I Know Part 2: The Bible Is True - Pastor Jeff Jones 446 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B7gaArIo7ms 39:38 Why I Know Part 3: Jesus Is The Only Way - Pastor Jeff Jones 445 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dFFnOC0kT3o 1:52 Love, Honor & Cherish Promo - Matt & Bri Pate 616 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2aHKWSELxbE 40:21 Escape Part 1: There Is Always A Way Out - Pastor Jeff Jones 533 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w1wlZfLX6MA 2:26 Love, Honor & Cherish Promo - Jon & Bev Hoffman 238 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5icb0bl6ln0 40:07 Escape Part 2: Living From The Inside Out - Pastor Jeff Jones 408 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bgwME4ZcEsM 2:21 Love, Honor, & Cherish Promo - Tony & Becky Moon 114 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pvnp32YkaMk 0:47 Love, Honor, & Cherish Compilation 31 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ayYFQ9atXOg 1:52 V'Oscars Recap 267 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jLfDVjUoLiI 1:00 Vision Sunday Promo 725 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1KqFgZwJN9E 30:20 UP Part 1: Staying Positive In A Negative World - Pastor Jeff Jones 636 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3sxPa4WmsR8 31:32 Up Part 2: Be Confident, You've Got This - Pastor Jeff Jones 479 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NW40w4VAr_0 34:39 Ever Increasing Faith - Lee Burns 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t9Qrf4dNcP0 52:47 Vision Sunday - Pastors Jeff and Beth Jones 516 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3b3q6VsNiqk 18:49 Easter 2016: The Story - Pastor Jeff Jones 342 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=om45xucjnEE 1:33 Easter 2016 "The Story" Recap 269 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mgbIAaUQSYw 38:59 He Loves Me Part 1 - Pastor Beth Jones 1.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4GjphwtRNvY 37:49 He Loves Me Part 2 - Pastor Beth Jones 887 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nSeoaptcsn0 0:45 The Spirit Empowered Life - May Series Promo 243 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GbaFlF0ViRY 31:28 He Loves Me Part 3 - Pastor Beth Jones 649 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FfhjirX4JSw 28:23 All In: Part 4 - Pastor Matt Munson 362 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=spo9lSbK7tA 1:39 Spirit Empowered Life Book Promo 109 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZNa9XH8Q08 2:10 Empowered 2016 Recap 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X4OpBt0fXFU 37:30 Another Shot - Dr. Dave Martin 1.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jrC26SHzZEY 41:15 #BestSummerEver Part 1: It Starts With Me - Pastor Jeff Jones 408 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tbiyRj9WBi4 1:03 Love Week 2016 Promo 280 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ejVHbfxeXok 2:44 Haiti 2016 Recap 155 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lXO2oSQ5OVs 37:40 #BestSummerEver Part 2: Get Out Of The Boat - Pastor Jeff Jones 287 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YMO5d8dPnyk 1:23 Wealthy & Generosity Promo 121 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GBMQptfp4Uk 3:10 God Bless America Song Special 188 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RSnAmeVuEQs 0:51 Splash 2016 Recap 156 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pfQ_g7o-BTQ 39:07 Tag Team Sunday Part 1 183 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o4Q8hcPTBRA 32:59 Tag Team Sunday Part 2 227 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gfnX5HgJhQs 36:13 Love & Fear Part 1: Never Fails - Pastor Jeff Jones 607 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M088fxfrZC8 0:41 Wealth & Generosity Promo 44 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yMy7DDdAbYk 35:41 Love & Fear Part 2: Fearless - Pastor Jeff Jones 377 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ASSErVpzjGQ 1:49 Love Week Recap 80 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pogVvSA0HA4 1:23 Basics With Beth Promo 41 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SeoMFm4d2JQ 0:27 25 Year Anniversary Teaser 180 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9u10-uenvc8 34:59 The Power of Not Yet - Pastor Donna Pisani 827 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qfC1yMMqyTU 35:34 Will Power - Pastor Dennis Pisani 213 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_JZVZguh0F4 1:24 The Boom Network - Launch Party Recap 104 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h7zSSP8lSmY 0:37 Empowered 2017 Promo 799 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eA6cz88VuZ0 1:36 25 Year Anniversary Announcement 234 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IhmkYQDOCXw 35:41 Valley University Tag Team Sunday 109 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rq497f9pZTk 48:18 Celebrating 25 Years Part 1: Family Meeting - Pastors Jeff and Beth Jones 399 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xk1JFl4WRHc 1:35 The Inspired Life Promo 436 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lIylSGP5E90 47:24 Celebrating 25 Years Part 2: Family Meeting - Pastors Jeff and Beth Jones 266 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iBIXm74fJlw 1:26:54 25th Anniversary Celebration - Valley Family Church 744 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p-zXiwg_B-Y 30:28 Blessed, Broken And Used - Dr. Greg and Erin Smalley 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QC34eIHkXbU 1:10 Growth Track Promo 461 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ApZjrWDHIOs 33:18 What To Do When You Feel Out Of Your Depth - Luke Jones 646 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9XGi1G8dsA 1:02:29 The Inspired Life Part 1: Your Purpose - Pastor Beth Jones 2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TmaFCcWH36w 54:02 The Inspired Life Part 2: Your Mission - Pastor Beth Jones 737 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pYyBsGtLe1g 1:07 Friday Groceries - 1 Millionth Meal 86 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sQ87BAzcLRU 52:35 The Inspired Life Part 3: Your Vision - Pastor Beth Jones 611 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XXPygnA8Muc 59:42 The Inspired Life Part 4: Your Code - Pastor Beth Jones 436 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h31b0dgZLx8 0:43 The Boom Network - Sharpen Your Ax Recap 73 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BayDOvFlCZQ 1:00:08 The Inspired Life Part 5: Your Priorities - Pastor Beth Jones 282 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FqGAwAT0i2s 4:09 Valley Session - I'll Be Home For Christmas 306 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RsvDzlAw7FY 1:02 Christmas Eve Promo 424 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YBGYXFjwbaA 49:36 Pray-versation Part 5: A Pray-versation like Insiders - Pastor Beth Jones 398 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YIGkWhv6BrQ 3:37 2016 Recap 84 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yYEvkBGthRQ 31:39 Finish Strong - Pastor Tim Rogers 569 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-GUh_9HFCfA 7:30 O Holy Night - Valley Family Church 482 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rzC_XoHg0mU 31:31 New Year - New You Part 1 - Pastor Brodie Hock 461 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dsc0JKPBTBE 31:32 New Year - New You Part 2 - Meghan Hock 406 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jDTmv7a4z9U 41:52 New Year - New You Part 3 - Eric Jones 440 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_jssqhIv5bw 41:38 New Year - New You Part 4 - Annie Jones 358 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eo4HZuAyVaU 43:49 Heart For Your House Part 1: It Starts With Me - Pastor Jeff Jones 463 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SGFC1XzKESY 1:09 Kalamazoo Kyle 103 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VOle0KLC7G4 39:27 Heart For Your House Part 2: I'm Built On The Rock! - Pastor Jeff Jones 277 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PD7fG1Mxg_w 29:07 Heart For Your House Part 3: I'm All In. God, You Can Count On Me! - Pastor Jeff Jones 231 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dw8I5Tw5D94 29:21 Heart For Your House Part 4: House Rules - Pastor Jeff Jones 173 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7OTqTC6rbIs 55:45 That's Not How This Works Part 1: I Want to Love My Life - Pastor Beth Jones 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aIQZcMMKRWg 47:59 That's Not How This Works Part 2: I Want to Find Rest - Pastor Beth Jones 910 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wUi5oLvMQmI 1:26 Easter Promo 507 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5N0Qmn8N0qg 46:42 That's Not How This Works Part 3: I Want to Keep It Real - Pastor Beth Jones 614 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=alDbSRXBlms 48:07 That's Not How This Works Part 4: I Want to Make a Difference - Pastor Beth Jones 409 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WAJe8ccZbgc 30:35 Why We... Part 1: Why We Forgive - Pastor Jeff Jones 612 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZRGYleQBXPQ 28:41 Why We...Part 2: Why We Pray - Pastor Jeff Jones 199 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ofuhrFUf1k 1:00 Easter 2017 Recap 173 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kSCCxz3a1rU 29:28 Why We...Part 3: Why We Love - Pastor Jeff Jones 223 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=26tuI6h_s4A 33:47 Why We... Part 4: Why We Laugh - Pastor Jeff Jones 151 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fb7pZjBLwzA 1:51 Empowered Conference 2017 Recap 726 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ICRSUXk43p4 4:05 Hills and Valleys (Cover) - Valley Sessions 8.9K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aU3EszXqbYg 37:17 The Now But Not Yet - Pastor Andi Andrew 2K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_zacTwKZuac 4:19 On The Throne (Live) - Valley Family Church 689 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6dgX5R3-wos 2:18 In Honor Of Memorial Day 213 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0AOWMUyN5d0 2:43 Valley Film Reel 130 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LkpTOkWZaug 26:02 Good Advice - Father's Day - Pastor Jeff Jones 162 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Idf1KwzqfYE 33:46 Keeping The Main Thing The Main Thing - Pastor Jeff Jones 240 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ms4Xg9semE8 0:54 Jesus Is Series Promo 163 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xTjzfFk7QGo 32:12 Jesus Is: Part 1 - Pastor Matt Munson 452 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0yYT9MljP-0 30:48 Jesus Is: Part 2 - Pastor Aaron Johnson 405 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NDFHHsAh8t4 0:43 Catch & Release Promo 85 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mMYFm8_qoZM 23:12 Jesus Is: Part 3 - Luke Jones 362 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mb_1WMEPWrY 0:37 Valley Kids Learning Center Promo 134 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gbvWMRMMv0I 41:11 Jesus Is: Part 4 - Eric Jones 390 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6I78pgXIZ6U 4:18 O Praise The Name (Live) - Valley Family Church 823 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cbywJI5JL_U 24:16 Jesus Is: Part 5 - Josh Rykse 211 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SeC-CJvSyag 1:13 Love Week 2017 Recap 168 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4YoEGdnSaA 0:37 VGroups Promo 50 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kVGsEWJGk44 0:45 Faith Adventures Promo 252 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7c-hWVzCprs 33:41 Catch And Release: Part 1 - Pastor Jeff Jones 314 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GVAR8XQ5RwY 1:03 BOOM Network Event Recap 21 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wCPPd3eA-a8 38:05 Catch And Release: Part 2 - Pastor Jeff Jones 349 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A9FdiwYTRQc 27:47 How To Stand When You Don't Understand - Dr James O. Davis 151 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=igHnQer0bGU 0:16 Start, Join, Grow 319 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VSZUC-A2TZs 0:16 Creative Mavens Promo 22 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V8s8mPRUpM0 0:16 Worship Team Promo 61 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ItqtCSMH4tY 0:16 Night Of Ministry Promo 29 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oTPE7g4DdXM 0:16 Tamarack Fun Day Promo 184 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=26__cecux_k 0:16 Valley Kids Learning Center Promo 40 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PG7BnkA7qdE 45:30 Faith Adventures to the Land of God's Thumbprint: Prayerville - Pastor Beth Jones 915 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CVhmjDqLjg8 0:25 Welcome to the Valley Family Church Youtube Channel 368 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ibepfZfvi-s 48:59 Faith Adventures to the Land of God's Thumbprint: Promiseville - Pastor Beth Jones 652 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IkKXBYubCzQ 0:55 Night of Ministry Promo 104 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r2ekMw27sgY 0:17 Relationship Revolution Promo 103 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Eunxd8tn4k 53:11 Faith Adventures to the Land of God's Thumbprint: Doubtville - Pastor Beth Jones 520 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AhAhj_oz-KY 48:21 Faith Adventures to the Land of God's Thumbprint: Actionville - Pastor Beth Jones 597 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-uRLECgYt4 0:32 Common Cents Promo 157 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4eH-6soN6QE 0:37 Valley Kids Learning Center Promo 158 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bC2bU11Zs3I 1:53 Relationship Revolution 110 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rxlgDTTgqI4 58:09 Faith Adventures to the Land of God's Thumbprint: Patienceville - Pastor Beth Jones 319 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kTXxjhV7u4M 47:32 Common Cents: Part 1 - Pastor Brodie Hock 469 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cEJPvY2S7jU 48:33 Common Cents: Part 2 - Pastor Jeff Jones 299 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rHeRuULdV6k 0:45 This Is Us Promo 667 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cwPDi7R-0EQ 41:44 Common Cents: Part 3 - Pastor Jeff Jones 224 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-4zfQ0YxMeU 41:16 Common Cents: Part 4 - Pastor Brodie Hock 250 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3RJJO3QYxhc 0:27 This Week On This Is US: I Lost Over 100 Pounds 96 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hUZj1FfCzrA 0:52 Retro Promo 2017 160 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iH-WiP9rwBo 1:05 VLS Preview Party Promo 81 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PvmiKpkpvwc 0:46 Christmas Eve/New Year's Eve Promo 77 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EBIKOo4DB1g 0:26 New Year's Eve Promo 96 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IgDE2Kgd1nU 0:33 Anointing Service Promo 48 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GaYy3L6oG7M 1:31 Seek: January Series Promo 572 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AQos2WOHS5I 3:53 2017 Recap 100 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aAUK_rkAB3A 0:37 Night Of Ministry Promo 51 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RPrT4-r_XhA 0:52 Dislocated Promo 453 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_RLAoiOnDiE 48:42 This Is Us: Part 2: "I Recovered From Addiction" - Pastor Jeff Jones 248 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lXZwN4TGsL8 42:32 This Is Us: Part 3: "I Lost A Loved One" - Pastor Jeff Jones 175 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j8oeF3ahBcg 51:25 This Is Us: Part 4: "I'm Raising Kids In This Crazy World" - Pastor Matt Munson 109 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XWf1FMtrUOU 47:36 This Is Us: Part 5: "I Lost Over 100 Pounds" - Pastor Richard Pilger 112 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ZvmKrZ08pE 50:54 This Is Us: Part 6: "I'm From A Broken Home" - Pastor Beth Jones 160 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fxQAGzxXu24 28:22 Anointed For The Extra Mile - Pastor Jeff Jones 44 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xJsGVI_1MNM 41:26 Seek: Part 1 - Pastor Jeff Jones 282 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjlLdUBhhn4 34:13 Seek: Part 2 - Pastor Aaron Johnson 147 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tfEzD22f7BM 37:27 This Is Us: Part 1: "I Was Lost, But Now I'm Found" - Pastor Beth Jones 270 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l01z0XNEH7U 30:53 Seek: Part 4 - Pastor Jeff Jones 54 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qMicz0wmPbs 47:26 Seek: Part 3 - Pastor Beth Jones 116 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Uvmegqt0Ak 39:52 Dislocated: Part 1 - Margaret Stunt 474 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8JdpTnK-HPo 39:37 Dislocated: Part 2 - Pastor Beth Jones 293 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2eNVWsJyItg 3:45 Hello From The Outside - Adele Parody 454 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_LiME86pE2E 0:42 March Series Promo 281 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=61vAmG3nalg 44:07 Dislocated: Part 3 - Pastor Beth Jones 205 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XehvnZBzsuQ 0:40 Easter Promo 2018 1.1K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cwXZI_Mz4LY 35:43 Dislocated: Part 4 - Pastor Jeff Jones 151 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_SoDDtV8BZI 43:06 Jesus Loves AZO: Part 1 - Pastor Jeff Jones 265 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cOHyuy3HIK4 0:37 VGroups Promo 42 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sI53DJhkUv8 43:18 Jesus Loves AZO: Part 2 - Pastor Beth Jones 67 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mapRat5UOPA 18:39 The Greatest Showman: Easter 2018 - Pastor Jeff Jones 48 views2 days ago Category:Valley Family Church Category:YouTube Category:Parodies